Lemonade
by Tryphyna
Summary: Alice was a smart independent 16 year old, happily away from her absent father, when the FBI turn her world upside down. Now a rich girl from New York, who's going to MIT, is thrust into a world that she never thought she would be a part of. She becomes a part of something she's never had, a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All, I have started a new story that I hope you will enjoy. I don't have a beta, and literally started this story last night. It won't leave me alone. I have a plan for the first several chapters. I'm new to this fandom so feel free to give me advice or let me know that I missed something critical. This chapter is meeting my OC. I envision her as Sophia Bush. Slightly Brookish from One Tree Hill but barely. Please enjoy!**

We all know that saying, "When Life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Well screw that because life has always given me a fuck-ton of lemons without any sugar. Just when I think I finally have a hold of my life, just when I'm getting out from under my scummy father's grip, he goes and fucks it all up. It's not my fault he was in the pocket of local mob. And it's definitely not my fault that the feds decided to use him as a decoy. Sure, not many people know about me, that's what happens when your father only rolls you out for Christmas and any important public events where it would be questioned where his daughter was, but the feds dropped the ball by not doing just a little bit of homework. Now here I am leaving school so that I can hide from the mob. Where's the paternal unit, oh he skipped town as soon as it got out that he had 'talked' to the feds. He's probably somewhere in Europe, safely hiding from all this bullshit.

Why don't we give a little backstory while I head to my new jail? I'm sure my father wasn't always the king ass that he portrays himself to be now. My mother might have been the love of his life. I only think this way because I know he was married to her for at least 5 years. I don't remember her, I was 4 when she died. He never talks about her, and as far as I know, I have no other family. I asked about her when I was younger but he would always ignore me. I've had a handful of step-mothers and seen dozens more women who weren't up to marriage standards, but I only ever called any of them by their first names. It's not like we ever had any bonding moments. I was sent away to boarding school as soon as I was old enough to go. I thrived in school, not that my father ever cared. I learned a very long time ago, to never count on him for anything except for money. I could use as much as I wanted, he probably didn't even notice. Guess who was surprised when I graduated early, at the age of 14. I had already applied and been accepted to MIT in their Chemical Engineering track. It was a normal Tuesday morning when the feds showed up at my apartment. I had an hour to gather everything I wanted to take with me, no there is no way we can tell you how long you will be gone, yes, we will handle putting all of your other belonging into storage, or ship it to you safely when we have the opportunity to.

They didn't even tell me where we were going. Oh, I got the run down, I'm still shocked over the feds fuck-up. They told me that I would have to be a 'normal' 16-year-old, and go back to high school. Didn't they realize that I've never been in a 'normal' high school at all. I was going to be bored out of my mind. I've read horror stories about foster families. I really hope these people know where they are putting me, but I don't have a lot of hope going by their track record. After 18 hours in the back of a car I finally see a familiar skyline. Of course, they couldn't leave me in Cambridge or take me back to New York, I'm starting to wonder if I should have picked a university overseas. There ahead of me is Chicago, I have been here a time or two but never for long. I couldn't think of a single person I knew who lived here. At least they've put me in a city where I could be hidden. When we leave the interstate, and turn into a poorer part of the city I start to realize that they might not have been as thoughtful as they should have been. Luckily, my closet has a lot of basic clothing items, but it's the brands that will give me away. They want me hidden, yet I still have clothes that cost more than some of these houses. What are they thinking? Damn, looks like most of what I left behind will have to go to storage.

I decide to finally speak up, "Hey guys, there's a slight problem if you're planning on dropping me off in the slums of Chicago."

You would think they had forgotten that I was even in the back seat of the car, with how high they both jumped, and did I just detect the car swerving just a tad. I've named the duo Fred and Barney, after the Flintstones. Both of these jerk-offs have rocks for brains. It also didn't help that they look like the cartoon duo but in suits. Barney turns around, "What's the problem Ms. Hendrix?"

Before I could get the obvious out of the way Fred piped in, "Jones, she isn't a Hendrix any more. She never was. Ms. Bryan probably doesn't know how to slum it. Never had to work a day in her life."

I can feel my blood pressure rising. I can't let the asshole get to me. It would also be really unwise for me to bash his face into the steering wheel, considering he's driving. I'm sure the agency wouldn't mind losing such a crappy agent. Poor little rich girl my ass. I never asked to have a wealthy father. Do I use the money? Yes, because the faster I can get my Ph.D. the faster I can get away from him. I count to ten three times. "Just because you guys messed up doesn't mean you can take out your embarrassment of incompetency out on me. Did you even read my dossier? Know anything about me? Why yes, I've never done anything, and yet I'm in MIT. I guess I just used Daddy's money to buy my way in at the age of 14. Also, if you had read about me you would have seen that I haven't legally been a Hendrix since I was 12 and became a Grant. But I digress, the problem is I'm pretty sure whomever you are about to drop me off with don't shop at Macy's or Nordstrom's. I bet they don't have Burberry or Prada in their house. Sorry to burst your bubble, but with less than an hour to pack up enough clothes for who knows how long, I didn't have a chance to go to the local mall to get clothes from The Gap or Wal-Mart. But I guess this isn't my problem. Maybe these people won't know brands and I can just lie, but that's your call."

I sit back and let them digest what I just said. Maybe they won't care but I bet we will be making a pit stop at a local store. I let Fred and Barney decide what the plan is. I could really care less. I would rather not bounce around the nation for who knows how long.

Shopping is so much fun when I am annoying Fred and Barney. I stroll through the stores, browsing through clothes that I would never wear, but they didn't need to know that. Finally, I'm ready to put them out of their misery. I walk into The Gap, it won't compare to my current wardrobe but the clothes are comfortable and definitely my style. Hopefully these clothes will allow me to fit in well enough that no one will notice when I wear my clothes from home. After spending several hundred dollars I finally decide that it's time to leave. I should have enough to get me through the winter here, probably the spring as well. If I'm still here during the summer I'll have to get more clothes but we'll cross that bridge in a couple of months.

We head back to the car where I quickly get rid of all the evidence that these are brand new clothes. I stuff the new items in with old, hopefully obscuring the name brands. We head on towards my new home. We aren't anywhere close to the side of Chicago that I'm used to. I'm way out of my element here. I have a feeling that I'm going to get myself into a lot of trouble around here.

We pull up outside a red house. It's definitely not the worst around here, the house looks sweet. I notice a teen around my age a couple of houses down smoking a cigarette. He's watching the car intently. He obviously knows who lives in this house and knows of them getting a foster kid today. Well I'm not the original choice. I wonder what will happen to the other kid, the one they were supposed to get. Oh well, looks like that's another life the feds didn't take into consideration. I roll my eyes again. I can't stand incompetence.

Before we leave the car, Barney turns around, "Ok Alice. We know that this isn't where you wanted to be, but this is the best we can do for you. No one will find you here. I don't need to tell you how important it is that you don't let anyone know this is where you are. You cannot blow your cover. We know this is a setting you are not used to but give it a shot. You never know what you'll find here."

Wow I actually got a pep talk. I see Fred in the driver's seat roll his eyes. I'm with you there Fred. I'm not going to fuck this up. I'm betting the next stop would be somewhere with a swamp, no thank you. I just have to put on my happy face and not fuck everything up. There I gave myself a pep talk and it wasn't fake at all. Fred and Barney exit the car and Barney opens up my door. I take a deep breath before exiting the car myself. I guess it's time to learn about my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, Toto we aren't in Kansas anymore. The phrase keeps repeating in my head over and over again. Even though that's one movie I'm good not watching, I'm currently in the perfect moment to talk to Toto. The guy sitting a couple of houses down finishes his cigarette and gives me a good look over. I hope I'm not as obvious as he is being. He doesn't need to know that I'm checking him out just as much as he is me. Fred grabs my luggage from the trunk, muttering about the youth of today. Barney takes the lead up to the front door. I lolly-gag for as long as possible before Fred is annoyingly persuading me to follow. I reluctantly do as Barney knocks on the door.

The door opens and I catch my first glimpse of my new foster parents. I guess it's safe to say that they have an easy time of living up to what I'm used to. I follow Barney into the house. I look around as he made nice with the fosters. The man is coming across a little eager, not in a weird way, but in a wants kid kind of way. The woman was a little more hesitant. So, this was probably a test run of do they really want a kid. Too bad a teenager running from the mob is what they got.

"And this is Alice," Barney introduced me to the couple. "Alice this is Veronica and Kevin. Thank you both for being able to take her in on such short notice."

I put on my polite face, "I'm so happy to meet you. Thank you both for opening your house up to me. I hope I'm not a bother."

Kevin's face lit up and I could tell Veronica wasn't buying it. Well sorry but I want these two to leave. I move out of Fred's way as he totes my luggage inside. "Where would you like me to put her belongings?"

Kevin happily shows him to what's going to be my room for the foreseeable future. I'm counting down the minutes until the duo from Bedrock return home. Can they not just hurry up and leave? They need to realize that they aren't wanted here. I keep my happy face on until they finally leave. If I could have kicked them in the ass on the way out, I would have but, well, I didn't want them to stay.

The minute the door was shut behind them I was done with my happy go lucky act. I turned to the couple, "If it isn't too much, will you please show me the way to the restroom? I'd love to have a shower. I was in that car for way too long."

Kevin quickly leads me to both my room and the bathroom. "Hey, um, if you feel up to it out friends down the street have invited all of us over. You'll be going to school with two of them. It'll be the perfect opportunity for you to meet them. We are basically family."

I put a smile on my face, as real as I could, I don't think I did a good job at it though, "That sounds great Kevin. I'll make it quick." I grab a change of clothes and go to freshen up.

I could feel my emotions start to creep up on me. I was able to jump into the shower before I broke down. In less than 24 hours my entire life plan had been torn to pieces. The life I was in charge of, I didn't answer to anyone but myself. I allowed myself a quick breakdown, letting the water wash away all the tears before pulling myself back together. I have to figure out what a 16-year-old is actually supposed to do. What the fuck happens in a normal high school? I only had a handful of friends, after the life I have had I don't trust easily, but can you blame me?

I get out of the shower and start getting ready for this meet and greet. I wish I could mope around for a day or so, but I won't be allowed a chance to truly morn my situation. I take a deep breath and wipe off the condensation from the mirror. Taking a good look at myself, I end my pity party. A slight detour is ok. Maybe I'll enjoy high school this time around, big maybe but hey! Cut me some slack.

When I entered the living room, both Kevin and Veronica looked more relaxed. Both were eager to go to their friend's house. We head towards cigarette smokers house. I can hear breaking glass and yelling coming from inside. The couple in front of me pause for a moment, look at each other, before looking at me.

"So, this house belongs to the Gallagher's. There are six of them. Their mom walked out over a year ago and their dad is the local drunk. We wish we could keep him from the public but eventually he'll crash into you. Just brush him off, he isn't harmless per say," Kevin starts then Veronica jumps in.

"Frank shouldn't be a problem for you. You're too young for him to sexually harass and you don't have much money to your name so you get another pass." I couldn't help but to smile at that.

"Fiona is the oldest. She's really stepped up for her siblings, dropped out of high school and takes any job she can to keep the bills paid and food on the table. She has a heart of gold and you couldn't ask for a better friend. She's V's best friend. Lip and Ian are the next two. Lip is 17 and Ian is 15, you'll be going to school with them. Debbie is 10, sweet as pie and loves to bake. Carl is 9 and a troublemaker but deep down, maybe deep, deep, VERY deep, down he has some goodness. Liam is the baby, He was only two months old with Monica split. They are crazy, dysfunctional, and sometimes demented but they are family. They are some of the best people you could ever know," Kevin finished and patted my shoulder before turning back around and heading to the front door.

Veronica knocked on the door before opening it up to the chaos inside. Definitely not in Kansas anymore Toto, welcome to the technicolored world of South Side.

 **Hope you are enjoying this so far. I have the first several chapters mapped out and know where I'm going, for the most part. I'm sorry we haven't met the Gallagher's yet but we will in the next chapter. I wanted to post this before we met them. I've been struggling over this chapter so I'm hoping now I'll write faster since we will be getting involved with our favorite misfits.**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the unknown is always a bit scary, but this was more than a bit. Let's face it I don't know what a family truly is. I've never had anyone have my back, what we walked into was absolute chaos, at the surface. Underneath all of that chaos I saw the love these people had for each other. Kevin walked over to one of the guys, the one I saw when I arrived, and took what looked like a joint from him, took a couple of puffs and gave it back.

Kevin looked back at me, "Attention Gallagher's!" He shouted getting everyone's attention. "Veronica and I now have a foster daughter, Alice. She's 16 and will be starting school with Lip and Ian on Monday." He pointed towards me. I gave a shy wave before being bombarded by the family. Most of them rushed to give me hugs, welcoming me to the neighborhood, offering help. The only one who didn't rush over was the one I had seen earlier.

"Whoa. Can't a girl get a moment to breath," Veronica shouted giving me a reprieve. She started giving me names with the faces. "Ok so we have Fiona and Liam," Fiona gave me a big encouraging smile. "Debbie and Carl," both looked like typical kids. "Over by Kevin is Lip, short for Phillip but never call him that. And the carrot top is Ian." I smile at everyone as Veronica points them out. I was really glad to finally be able to put a name to Lip.

"So what grade are you in Alice?" Ian asked.

"Oh, um, 11th," I said without much conviction. I think that's the grade I'm going to be in.

"Cool, maybe you'll have some classes with Lip, he's in the 11th grade too. I'm only in the 10th, lucky me." Ian laughed at what he said before grabbing me from where I've been rooted since I was introduced. He through an arm around my shoulders before leading us into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for me at the counter. "What can I get for you, we have water, beer, there might be some wine in here but who knows?"

"Honestly," I gave him a weary smile, "after the past couple of days, I wouldn't say no to a beer." I gave a sad laugh while looking down at my hands. "I also wouldn't say no to a cigarette. Trust me when I say that this was all very unexpected."

"I've got you covered on both accounts," he placed an open beer in front of me before turning back to the crowd of family members, " Hey Lip, toss me your smokes." I see Ian deftly snag the pack of cigarettes out of the air before it hit him square in the face, which is quickly followed by a lighter. He tosses the pack to me and I grab one out before he hands me the lighter. I also flip one upside down, it might not be my pack but it's a habit very ingrained in me.

I light the cigarette that I took before getting up to return the pack to its rightful owner. "Thanks, I'll be sure the grab my own pack soon," I said to Lip handing him the pack.

"Hey no problem. I'll be sure to bum a couple off of you when you do," he laughed taking the pack from me. As his fingers brushed mine I felt a jolt before brushing it off. There really was no reason to get attached to anyone here, especially when I can't tell them the truth about who I am. He slid the pack into his shirt pocket. "If you need another one, I'm nice enough to share," he informed me sending a wink my way. I chuckled and turned to return to the kitchen.

I had just grabbed my beer when the front door opened. I took a big swig before looking to see who came in. I heard a chorus of voices welcoming Steve as I made eye contact with a problem. I feel my throat close up just enough to cause me to choke as I swallowed. Ian noticed and ushered me out the back door. I sat down and almost downed the bottle. "Shit, sorry! Wrong pipe," I coughed. I took a big drag off of the cigarette. "Ugh. Who walked in as I was dying?"

Ian chuckled as he plopped down next to me, "That was Fiona's boyfriend Steve. He's here on and off, usually more on unless he has to work." He reaches out his hand for the bottle which I gladly hand over. He finishes the beer and sends the bottle flying into the trash can below us. He runs inside to get a new bottle as I finish off the sweet nicotine in my hand. I stub it out on the bottom of my shoe before tossing the butt into the same trash can. I peer out into the empty sky, and stay that way until Ian returns. He hands me the bottle that he's already taken a couple of swallows from. "I've returned, with extras this time."

"Fantastic, if you're trying to play get Alice drunk because it's not going to work. I do not get drunk easily, especially not off of cheap beer!" I took a big gulp before turning to my new friend, "So tell me about yourself Ian. So far all I know is that you are a middle son, red head, a year younger than I am. I need some details before I spill my story in your lap. Like…ohhh I know. Are you dating anyone? If so, tell me about them!" I took another drink before handing him the bottle back.

Ian drank down the last of this bottle too. I grabbed one from behind him and started drinking it as he chunked the second empty one. "Well, I've been seeing this one person and it got very complicated when we were caught by their significant other. Then I fucked someone else and I'm confused over that. I thought we had a mutually assured hate relationship, but that changed quickly. What about you?"

"Wait just a moment Romeo! We aren't done with you yet!" I take a big swig before handing him the bottle. I wait for him to be in the middle of a full before asking him, "so tell me more about this new guy."

As I suspected he spewed the liquid all over the back yard. Coughing he looked at me, "I never said it was a guy."

"Well not in as many words, but you sure as hell didn't say it was a girl. Listen," I put an arm around his shoulders, "I'm not judging. One of my few friends back home said almost the exact same thing as you before he came out to me. I'm guessing you aren't quite out of the closet yet?"

He leaned his head against mine before chuckling, "You could say that. Lip is the only one in the family to know, and only because he found my porn stash. My best friend Mandy also knows but that's a long story. It's her brother that I recently fucked and I'm now questioning everything I've ever known about the guy. I mean he's your typical bad boy. His dad is in and out of jail, he has been to juvie himself. Now I don't know how to act around him."

"That's a conundrum. I guess my advice would be to play it by ear. For me, relationships have always been something to plan for in the future. There have been some flings but nothing earth shaking. Honestly I've never been wowed by a guy. I have too many trust issues. Kevin and Veronica briefly touched on the fact that your dad is the neighborhood drunk and your mom split. My mom died when I was 5, I don't much remember her, so I don't really know what I'm missing," I paused for a moment to take a drink and wished I had kept that blasted pack of cigarettes, or just taken a couple. Why was the one with the damn cancer sticks still in the house? "Now my dad is a whole different can of worms. Neglect is an understatement. I can't begin to explain my life, and I really do literally mean can't. But I can say that I've been on my own for as long as I can remember. The only family I have, that I know about is my father. And he's in deep shit so I get shipped here. I've only been in foster care for roughly 48 hours."

"Damn girl," Ian said gently taking the beer from me to drink some for himself giving the rest to me, which I downed after he gave it back. I tossed this bottle into the trash. I turned to look at him as he stared at me. "So you really do belong with us! We are seriously one of the most dysfunctional families you'll ever meet, but us, my siblings and I plus Kev and V, we are a family and we have each other's backs. We fight a lot but we also love a lot." He grabbed the last bottle of beer that he had brought out with him and chugged half of it before handing it to me. "Drink up my friend and let us return to the rest of the inmates."

I couldn't help but to laugh at that. I quickly finished off the beer and tossed the bottle. Well if I was lucky in any way Jimmy would be long gone and I could wait for that confrontation. Unfortunately, seeing how the past couple of days have gone I have no hope for that. And why the hell are they calling him Steve? Fuck, can this get anymore complicated?

 **Chapter 3 is here friends! I really hope you enjoy it. Sweetkiwi604, thank you for your support. Your review for chapter 2 almost made me cry. I'm terrified of making these characters unrecognizable. If there are any errors in this I am truly sorry. I am writing this on my phone.**


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked back into the chaotic house, I couldn't help but to smile. So this is what I've been missing out on my entire life. I watched Jimmy take a drink and almost have the same reaction I had when he saw me. I guess he hadn't recognized me when I was choking earlier. I barely moved my head motioning him to keep his trap shut, but I guess between that and the frantic look in my eyes he hid his reaction. "Well, well, well! Ian did you dump Mandy and find a normal girlfriend?"

Ian hooked his arm around my shoulders again, I made sure not to betray my current thoughts and looked demure enough to get by. "Good one Steve," Ian said pulling me in close.

"Nah man!" Kevin piped up from near Lip. "That is Alice, our new daughter!"

"Foster daughter," Veronica quickly and quietly added. I didn't take it to heart. I figured Kevin was the driving force in this adventure of theirs.

"Just arrived from Boston a couple of hours ago. Now the question is, where can a guy buy some smokes around here?"

Ian moves to grab his jacket, "I'll walk you down to Kash's. I might be able to grab some more beer if Kash is the one working. If it's Linda it's not happening."

Jimmy quickly butted in, "Why don't I drive her down? I'll be able to get the beer. Fiona, Veronica do you want any wine or anything while I'm out?"

"Red wine Romeo," Veronica requested.

"Your wish my lady. Fi?" Jimmy started putting his coat on.

"Wine sounds good," Fiona said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Ok Foster Daughter, your chariot awaits," Jimmy dramatically flourished. I couldn't help rolling my eyes at his outlandish display. I turned back to Ian who just shrugged his shoulder before joining his siblings on the couch and reaching for a joint being passed around. Yeah... when we get back that's what I really need, but first Jimmy-Steve.

I followed Jimmy out to the car and got in. I waited until we were actually on our way before facing him. "What the actual fuck is going on Jimmy? And what the hell kind of name is Steve anyway?"

"What can I say Alice? I'm enjoying the independent life away from the overbearing family."

"Cut the crap. We've only known each other for twelve years. I know when you're lying. Why are you in this part of Chicago when you tell everyone you are at school in Michigan or Minnesota or wherever it is you tell people? You could be doing anything you possibly wanted. You could be anywhere you wanted to be and you're, what, less than 10 miles away from your parents?"

"Fuck Alice, can't you just roll with what I'm saying to you? I don't want to be a fucking doctor like the family wants. I just want to live life how I want to live it. I just got a little side tracked and I'm working on it. I'm not taking my problems back to my family. I'll handle it the way I want to handle it."

"What kind of trouble? And do I really have to call you Steve? It's barely better than Chad."

"Yes, you have to call me Steve. That's what my trouble knows me as and that's the way it's going to stay. I go see my family every couple of weeks, just enough to get by with living in a different state but I don't go regularly, I don't want to lead trouble to them. I got messed up in a whole lot of bad shit Ali, but the end is in sight. I just have to stay on my toes now."

"Damn it, Jimmy. I'm here because the absent paternal unit got involved with the mob and the feds decided to use him as a decoy to hopefully 'lure' out the head. Well they didn't do their homework until it was too late and pulled me out of my happy life at MIT. I'd rather not go traipsing all over the US because you are in the same boat as that asshat."

"Nothing like that Ali. My problems are local and I'm keeping them that way. I'll make sure you're taken care off too. Don't worry Ali."

I was still confused, we met at some function or another forever ago. Our fathers while not friends themselves, had a lot of mutual acquaintances. We eventually met one another and, even though he was over 10 years older than me, we became fast friends. My dad is a tremendous asshole, his family has their problems. We had bonded over our mutual terrible families.

He parked us outside of a convenient store. I guess it was the one Ian was talking about. We were only a couple of minutes from the house. We walked in and saw, who I'm guessing was Kash. Jimmy walked over to the cooler and got a couple of cases of beer before picking up some boxes of wine for the girls. I turned to the guy at the cash register. "Carton of Reds my friend and whatever that one is getting," I threw down my card, before grabbing a lighter and adding that to our haul.

He finally made eye contact with me, and seemed to question what I was buying but was too shy to ask for any sort of ID. Well I guess that's good to know, but does everyone get away with buying whatever it is they want from here?

Once Jimmy and I get back into the car he turns to face me, "Ali, I've never asked you for anything, please help me keep this secret for just a little while longer. I just need to get out of this hole that I dug."

I grab a pack of cigarettes and start to pack them. "Jimmy, we've been through a lot over the years and I count you as one of my few friends. Of course, I'll keep your secret. Besides you know my secret as well. I need to figure out how much shit I am in before I let them in on who I am."

I get an awkward hug from my friend before we head back to the house. I turn one cigarette upside down and grab another, lighting this one I look at my surroundings. At least I have one familiar face in this place.

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. I know I'm not giving you guys a lot of Lip interaction yet, but it is coming. I'm pretty sure I'm going to start the next chapter with some. I wanted to include a familiar person for Alice to know in this new world that she's in. Tell me what you think. Chapter 5 should be up in the next couple of days!**


	5. Chapter 5

I was happily smoking my cigarette, my feet on the dash, when Jimmy started explaining the Gallagher's to me. "Ok Ali, this family is not like anyone we know, or would ever know. I can't give them anything, even if it's something they need, they barely accept it. You can't offer them anything. If they find out we have money, I honestly don't know what their reaction would be. Kev and V wouldn't be so bad, the Gallagher's I'm not sure."

"So, no announcing either of us could make all of their lives easier without putting a dent in our money, even if you aren't exactly using your money right now. Nothing that could be considered a handout. Low profiling it, slumming it. Sounds like an adventure friend."

"You say that now, just wait until you actually want to help them and they won't let you. God forbid you actually have the means to help them. Even if you really do want to help them."

I started to laugh at how put out he sounded. "Bitter much? Can't you just make it to where they don't realize you are giving them the money? Leave a wallet where someone will find it, a purse? Reward money? Get creative Jimmy. I mean here you are pretending to be someone you aren't, surely you can figure out a way to give them money on the sly."

Jimmy pulled to a stop in front of the Gallagher's house. He threw the car into park and turned to me, "You'll love them Ali, I promise."

"Oh, and how would you know? I only met you like fifteen minutes ago Steve," I laughed as I exited the car. I grabbed my carton of smokes along with the box of wine, and headed into the house.

"I've returned bearing gifts!" I announced as I entered the house.

"Beware Greeks bearing gifts," Lip mumbled from the couch, completing a new joint. If he could be any hotter, I shake my head before walking over to Fiona to hand over the wine.

I then went over to the couch with my carton and sat in front of Lip, I need to get my head on straight, I don't even know if he's available or not. "Ok, Laocoön I have a proposition for you," his eyes widened when I called him Laocoön. I'm surprised he knows who I'm talking about much less that he's surprised that I know the original reference.

"You've read the Aeneid?" He asked still shocked. He didn't even think about asking me if I partook in smoking pot but who am I to refuse a lovely gift. I take a hit and pass it back, not knowing who would want it next.

After holding in the smoke for as long as I could I breathed it out, "Of course, the first time I was six or seven. I was on a Greek mythology kick at the time and had already devoured the Iliad and the Odyssey. I enjoyed Virgil's writings over Homer's. Not that I don't appreciate Homer I do! And I'm rambling, sorry."

" No, no, no. You're the first person I think I've ever met who knows who Virgil is much less can name the original reference. Is obscure literature your only vice?" He asked passing me the joint back. Apparently our conversation was too boring for anyone else to want to join, Ian was talking with Kevin, Jimmy/Steve was being a bystander, not really apart of the conversation just butting in when he wanted.. Veronica and Fiona had disappeared into the kitchen with their wine. I took another puff as Lip grabbed two beers from one of the cases Jimmy/Steve had gotten. He popped them open and handed me one. I got more comfortable on the coffee table in front of Lip, sitting with my legs crossed.

Laughing I took a swig of beer before answering, "No, literature of any kind is not my only vice. I am, unfortunately, an extremely curious person. If I don't know the answer to a question I usually have to find it, then I research the topic. But if you want to know what I really enjoy at the moment, it's Chemical Engineering. I'm also interested in learning about nanotechnology, so combining the two could be interesting, and if you weren't bored with my literature ramblings than I'm sure science ramblings would put you to sleep." I took another swig of beer before reaching for my pack of cigarettes. Of course I couldn't find my opened pack, I probably left it in the car. This is the reason I bought a carton!

"Alice," Lip said sternly and I had to look up. It wasn't loud, just low enough for me to hear him. "I take it you are us to being the smartest person in the room and have to normally dumb yourself down to their levels, and around anyone else in this house it might be that way too, but I can follow what you're saying and it isn't boring. I'm sure I'd be more like you if I wasn't helping Fi with our family. So what was this proposition you had?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. He was right I was use to being the smartest one, until I went to college it was a struggle dealing with my classmates. I busied myself for a moment packing a new pack of cigarettes. It was after I had gotten one ready to light when I realized that the brand new lighter was probably with the pack in the car. Next thing I know Lip has his lighter lit and is holding it for me. I offered the pack to Lip who gladly took one before answering. "Ok so here's the thing, I'm forgetful when it comes to belongings. This is especially true when it comes to packs of cigarettes. Now as you can see I bought a carton of reds. I'm willing to share this box simply because you'll probably keep up with them better than me. Honestly, I opened a pack on the way back, I even bought a new lighter and I'm ninety-nine percent sure I left them in the car. I always do this, it's a running joke."

"So basically, you're asking me to be your cigarettes carrier, and I get to smoke as many as I want, just so you always know where a pack is?" Lip asked, raising an eyebrow. He finished off his beer and grabbed another two. I quickly followed suit.

"Pretty much. I'll plant a pack or two where I know where they are but they'll also get lost because I'll move them, and lose them for a day or so. But lighters are also a part of the deal. Seriously I think this is the cosmos telling me I shouldn't smoke, but I don't listen to authority well," I winked before taking a drink.

"This sounds like a win-win for me. So you can pull out Laocoön from no where, you like chemical engineering, hell you said nanotechnology like you actually know what it is, but you can't keep track of a pack of cigarettes? That's an amazing talent you have," Lip laughed.

I reached over and shoved his shoulder, chuckling with him. "Hey! It's my one imperfection. Don't judge me or I'll find someone else!"

"Ok! I take it back," he held his arms up surrendering.

I handed him the carton after putting two packs into my purse, I'll have to remember to get the other pack and lighter out of Jimmy/Steve's car.

At that time Fiona popped her head out of the kitchen, "Dinner's ready! Come on!"

We all piled into the kitchen, sitting at a table that was far to small for all of us. I was sandwiched in between Lip and Ian. Veronica and Kevin were sitting across from me. Food was passed around, it might not have been five star but it was homey, and it was good. There wasn't a single dull moment, there was food thrown, yelling, laughing. I'd never experienced anything like this before, and I'm not going to complain about this one bit.

 **Wow wow wow! Chapter 5 done! This one was easy to write. Let me know what you think about the Alice and Lip interaction. I want to thank Sweetkiwi604 for every review. Also CalvinHobbesGatsby! Sorry for not thanking you in the last chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying my foray into the Shameless universe!**


End file.
